


Second Time Around - Art

by Chibifukurou



Category: Eureka
Genre: Alternate Reality, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Second Time Around by Tarlanx</p><p>Nathan dies at the end of "I Do Over" only to live again in another reality</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Time Around - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TarlanX (Tarlan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Second Time Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259572) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Second Time Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259572) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan)




End file.
